<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>船饮/Boat Drinks by yanxiaoyanyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031743">船饮/Boat Drinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan'>yanxiaoyanyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kerry/Male V, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Kerry, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>火与酒扩写。内含大量power bottom克里桑和给蛊得不行的小V。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life's Loops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236021">Boat Drinks</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimfyre/pseuds/Grimfyre">Grimfyre</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是咱们VKV20h的活动快乐文。感谢天河的翻译帮助！！头回只弄完了前两章，第三章后面发。老板们走过路过点个kudo给个评论吧——（哭叫）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>落日中，夜城的暗影如一袭纱幕笼罩在海面之上，洋面斑斓的色彩也因此黯淡下来。万籁俱寂，唯有背景里“巫师”游艇轻柔的嗡嗡声，不知为何安抚着V，使他近乎放松。这是自打把银手插进他的脑壳里就很久没有过的感受了，可当游艇慢悠悠地滑出海湾，他的心中充满静谧。</p><p>V本可以就这么心满意足地闭上眼睛，让微咸地吹拂的海风带领他，沉入他渴盼已久的黑甜的安宁，只是身侧轻柔拨响的吉他琴声太过撩人。他睁开双眼，蓝色义眼在昏暗的光线中微微闪烁，聚焦在了坐在他对面的摇滚小子身上。</p><p>克里··欧罗迪恩，虽然比V要大了好几轮，可从他的身上看不出半点老态。相反，他有一副瘦削而年轻的好身材，深色的皮肤上镶嵌着张扬的金色义体，蛇行蜿蜒下他喉间。这景象使青年心中燃起一股短暂的渴望，想要看看那高科技的伤疤究竟蔓生到他身体的什么位置，而他又是多么想要做那个亲眼发掘谜底的幸运儿。</p><p>V意识到或许他已经盯着这位同伴看了太久，而后者的衣着如此完美，紧紧地在一切恰到好处的位置拥住摇滚小子的身体，也完全不能叫V感觉好受半点。他脸红了，突如其来地脸颊发烫，企图压制住在他年轻的身体里涌出的一股愚蠢的饥渴。妈的，他最近这是怎么了？V暗自希望昏暗的光线为他遮掩了通红的面孔，可也是这时，一个声音带着熟悉的讥笑打断了他的思绪。</p><p>“你傻逼吗V？你以为自己是什么青少年，头回看见喜欢的人，满脑子都是他妈的色情幻想？就去操他吧V，给你的处男小屁股开个苞。我可知道克儿，你就是他的菜，那小子从来最爱你这款式的街头独狼。”</p><p>V瞪了强尼一眼，却瞧见这个从不安分的摇滚明星安静地躺在了游艇的船舷护栏上。他仍像平日里那样抽着烟，可他目视着天上的星星，像是对身遭的一切都并不在乎一样。</p><p>“你他妈完全清楚我不是什么处男，强尼。”V咬紧牙关，对摇滚明星嘶声道，而后者却只是笑出了声。他的调笑收获颇丰，V的反应显然叫他更愉悦了。</p><p>“那我可太清楚了，小子。咱们上周可不是刚和那位天使聊了聊，然后和他操了几小时吗。我还以为一辈子都走不出那地方了呢。还有那个性偶哥们对吧，你去找了他有多少次，五十次有没有？我都数不过来啦。相信我，和他们比起来，克儿可强了不止一星半点。”</p><p>V咬了咬腮帮子，压下自己跳起来和这阴魂不散的电子鬼魂呛声的欲望，他不想惊动克里。“咱们？咱们个屁啊。你完全可以选择不看我和谁操，对吧，谁也他妈没给你发请柬啊。”他感觉到自己又开始焦躁，急忙深吸一口气，想要重新回到平静的心境中去。“你他妈就不能去海底下抽你的赛博烟吗？让我安静五分钟总他妈行吧。”</p><p>强尼懒洋洋地伸了伸手，表演出一派毫不在乎的派头，一面长长地吸了口烟，“我比你还想呢，V！我比你还想呢。”</p><p>V翻了个白眼儿，不再去接他的话茬。如果他一直予以强尼使自己尴尬的满足，他晓得他俩的对话就是到了半夜也不见得能有个头。他前些日子才将将接受了克儿对他的吸引力或许不仅仅只是一种双向的饥渴，一种只需抓挠便可疏解的瘙痒；应对前者，他只需要叫上一两个性偶，后者则可以用两三个前男友解决，可克里是……不一样的。</p><p>他眼前这个年长者比他见过的所有人都要鲜活，他从来能在一秒钟里把一变作一百，在与他一同行事时，V总是紧张兴奋、无所适从。像是炸掉什么傻乎乎的日系偶像的设备车，像是重组一夜武侍乐队，为夜城一角带来一个尖叫和嘶吼的夜晚。</p><p>当他想起前天夜里他俩在阳台上的那个吻时，他的心脏突然跳快了一拍。克里还记得吗？还是说那只是一时的冲动，一个一次性的东西？可那一瞬间的感受太私密了，胜过V所接过的任何一个吻。在那一刻，他们向彼此展现的情感如此毫无遮掩、如此赤裸；在那个深吻里，V尝到的是前所未有的渴望。它甚至让他一时忘记了自己正缓慢而痛苦地走向死亡——那一刻V相信一切都会重回正常、一切都是一场噩梦，他相信他和克儿可以……</p><p>“嘿，V，你还好吗？”</p><p>V猛然回到现实。在V神游九天的时候，克里不知何时悄然靠近了他，一手轻柔地搭在年轻人的大腿上，望着他的眼神写满无声的关切。“嗯——嗯。不好意思。我刚刚走神了，克儿。”年轻人心不在焉挠了挠自己的短发，企图给自己找回些面子，而克里冲他狡黠一笑。</p><p>“唔，走神。是因为我吗？还是强尼又不做人了，乱调戏你？”</p><p>天啊，V爱极了他这个笑容。克里的笑几乎是立刻就使他放松了下来，他都不知道自己何时绷紧的肩背肌肉也缓缓松了劲儿。他轻柔地笑了一声：“唔，兴许是两个都有呢？我现在在听了，克儿，继续弹吧。你弹得真好听。”他感觉到克里的回应：年长者在他大腿内侧挑逗似的轻轻捏了一把，接着目的性十足地向上划去。这感触叫V唇间漏出一声短促的惊喘，随即这摇滚明星就拿开了手，使年轻人一时间又失望又困惑。</p><p>他的失望并未持续多久，克里就架起一条裹着紧身牛仔裤的长腿，缓缓搁到了V的大腿上，他向后靠去，吉他稳稳地抱在怀里。“真高兴你喜欢它。这曲子会大爆的，V。就像当年在武侍的时候一样。新鲜，生猛，真实，我能感觉得到。”</p><p>V发出一声轻笑。在克里面前，一切总是“要么大干要么不干”。这家伙这回是大费周章地把V叫出来，就为了在月光下和他聊几个小时的武侍往事吗？他从强尼那儿听得够多了。如果他对克里·欧罗迪恩的理解没有错处，那他今夜火急火燎地把V叫来游艇上，一定是还有什么别的计划。不过眼下，V愿意与他继续聊聊天。</p><p>“嘿，你写歌的时候很需要人陪吗？”</p><p>克里的声线低沉了下来：“不仅仅是想要你陪我。我需要的是你，V。”这使年轻人吃了一惊，他微微歪了歪头，感兴趣地望向克里，克里继续说了下去：</p><p>“我最近一直在想和刚烈的事……想这些日子里你帮了我多少——很多很多。你让一切都变得不一样了，V。你让我感觉……就好像，在你出现之前，我沉在沼泽里——风声鹤唳，连自己的影子都害怕。一动不动……一潭死水。”</p><p>那一刻又回来了。就像先前在阳台上，那赤裸的、真实的时刻，一切情绪都在这一刻暴露出来，袒露眼前。“现在呢？”问题出口的一瞬间，V冥冥中感觉到自己在向那年长的男人靠近。好奇心烧灼着他。</p><p>“你让我开始写新歌了——甚至是新专辑！真正惊心动魄的全新灵魂之作！就好像从这一刻起……他们怎么说这玩意的来着——通灵！顿悟！”</p><p>克里的热情使V不由自主地大笑起来。“或许人们会愿意管这叫‘成熟’，克儿。”他调笑道。</p><p>那年纪不小的摇滚小子冲他龇牙一笑，十足狡黠：“你瞧着吧。阵脚全乱、阴翳满身——再没有了。都他妈拜拜吧。”V充满怀疑地扬起一根眉毛，“行吧……”克里耸耸肩膀，停了一停，“等明儿再开始。”毫无征兆地，他突然站起了身：“好嘞。现在，来点儿自由的呼吸吧！”以此宣言，他突然迅捷地把他那把好吉他猛地砸在了游艇的甲板上，琴身断裂、木片纷飞，琴弦疯了似的震响，吉他的嗡鸣回荡在甲板上。</p><p>来——啦。这就是他一直在等待的克里·欧罗迪恩时刻。V敏捷地一低头，躲过那摇滚乐手掷进大海中的昂贵的古董吉他残片，“你是打算来帮帮我呢，还是打算在哪儿傻站着看？”克里挑衅道，而V只是望着他，露出个心照不宣的坏笑：“嘿，大搞破坏、弄得一团乱？谁他妈会拒绝啊！”他站起身来，跟着年长者走进游艇内部，“但你之后不会后悔吗？这以后可就是个烂游艇了啊？”</p><p>他的问题叫克里大声嗤笑了一声：“我的游艇？你真觉得我会给自己的船起‘巫师’这种傻逼名字吗？操……”好吧，至少他现在知道这名字是怎么回事了。</p><p>想到这里，V突兀地停住了。“等会儿，那这他妈是谁的船啊？！”</p><p>克里兴致满满地溜下楼梯，自在得就跟在自己家里似的，腰胯得意招摇地一摆一扭，悠闲地伸出胳膊，把上头那一瓶瓶昂贵的酒精制物全拢进肘弯，然后毫无迟疑地把它们尽数砸裂在地板上，声音中逐渐染上怒气。“他妈的头号傻逼，L.B.科瓦切克。”</p><p>那摇滚小子冲V急切地摆摆手，示意他赶紧跟上来，一面翻进吧台之后，在里头找着些什么：“唔唔。还没来得及为刚烈那档子事儿好好谢谢他呢……当然啦，新账旧账一起算吧。”V瞧见他从吧台下头摸奖似的掏出了一把斧子，一时间有些紧张——不过既然克里手上还没有明火，就说明他俩在这船上暂时还算是有点儿安全。就和目前和这家伙的相处而言，V已经飞快地知道了他多少有点儿纵火倾向。</p><p>“来嘛，V！！找点儿什么东西砸它一砸！！全都记在L.B.账上的！”</p><p>这就是V需要的最后的敦促了。他为这一切的荒谬大笑出声，但是操他妈啊，这肯定好玩儿死了。“好嘞！咱们来把这船烧成灰！”他快乐地大喊一声，随即窜起，将他手边最近的墙面装饰物扯下，砸碎在了地上。这就是克里身上他最爱的部分了。这部分的克里总是大叫着，叫世界上所有的问题都自己玩儿蛋去，只是享受此时此地，不论多么不完美，那都是他独享的荣光。</p><p>“这货要么是真疯了，要么是终于进入了更年期。多半是都沾点儿吧。”</p><p>熟悉的强尼腔调穿破一切混乱，他的数字投影出现在旁边的长椅上，望着眼前发生的景致，语气中愉悦暗藏。V冲他比了个中指，克里身上的那股极富感染力的热情开始扩散了，V继续帮着他，忙着把这地方撕成碎片。没一会儿，克里就又丢下了斧头，企图徒手扯下房间后部的墙壁上装着的一杆旗杆，却受了挫，便呼叫V来帮忙。在他俩一同的拉拽下，旗杆发出受压的嘎吱声，终于猛然从墙壁上脱落。</p><p>V的力气突然落了空，只得手忙脚乱地向前跌落，努力使自己不致摔倒。而他对面的人显然也遭受了同样的困境——他俩撞在了一起，彼此的面孔只隔了一寸，他俩对视了，呼吸可闻的寂静降临在他俩之间。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Raw and Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>血液奔涌，肾上腺素响亮地敲打着V的耳膜，思考变得越来越艰难。血流愈发急促，心跳也在逐渐加速。这一刻，一股盲目的勇敢攫住了他，他毫无预示地伸出一只有力的手去，钩住了摇滚乐手的后脑勺，终于将他俩的嘴唇按在了一处。他俩调整角度，愈发急迫地品味对方的嘴唇，牙齿轻微地碰撞在一起。在克里的舌头急切而粗野地探索他的嘴时，V终于向自己的欲望举手投降。他自己的舌头企图抗争，它尝到的味道使他兴奋了，却不想臣服于年长者显然更加丰富的经验。他感觉到一只强壮的手突然摸到了他的背心底下，将他及腰的皮革短夹克推下了他的肩膀，他也旋即伸直手臂将它抖落。在外套落在地上时，克里的手指也落上他的腹肌，徐徐地抚摸、探索，一路挑起他内搭的背心，指尖沿他蛇形的纹身引诱而上，将他赤裸的皮肤暴露在外。</p><p>V再无法压抑甜腻的呻吟从口中泄露，克里一手逗弄他敏感的乳头，另一手牢牢地把住他的头，使他无法呼吸、只能被动地接受摇滚明星那张经验丰富的嘴予以他的一切。直到V感到自己无法再承受更多、开始挣扎着索求空气，克里才终于放开了他。在抽身离开之前，年长的男人给了他一个一闪而过的狡黠微笑，使V一时间无法呼吸，像喝醉了似的晕晕乎乎。那人餮足地舔着嘴唇，用刚刚钻进V衣服底下的手指抹去上头遗留的唾液，而V只能努力平复着自己的呼吸。V望着克里悠闲地走向附近的一台立体声音响，渴望烧灼他，近乎疼痛。克里随意地敲着面板，掠过几个夜之城电台，最终停在了一个经典摇滚台上，鼓声激越、吉他独奏开始鸣响，歌曲的节奏在逐渐加快。低沉的声波震响了整架游艇，每当强拍降临，V都能感觉到他的骨头也在随之震荡。</p><p>乐声将他们完全包围，V期待地望向克里，那人伸展身体，音乐淹没他，仿佛一阵波浪。他在强烈的震动中深深叹息一声，扬起头，肩膀转动，这瘦削的摇滚小子拱起后背，手臂伸长，撑住了搁着音箱的柜台。他像一头大猫似的伸展着自己的身体，以一种美妙的、引诱的姿态展示着他的臀部。他慵懒的眼神转向V，而V只能无言地看着眼前的表演，感到下身的皮裤愈来愈紧。</p><p>妈的，他真性感。望着这样迷人的男人在眼前舞动，V几乎能清晰地感觉到自己的感官正在逐渐苏醒。当然，当然，他从来都知道克里邀请他来到这里不只是为了一场亲昵的交谈和一次充满饥渴的亲吻，现下，他俩相继沉迷于对方充满淫欲的渴望，可谁都不愿就此抽身而退。</p><p>在他们共同放任自己沉迷进音乐之中时，音乐似乎就诱引着他们，使他们步入恍惚的境界。V望着克里从音响边走开，以一种有魔力似的舞步摆动着身姿靠近他，呼吸逐渐加快了。克里伸出双手，轻柔地拢住了年轻人的脸颊，将他拉扯进又一个深吻，使V又一次失去了与感官的连接，陶醉于这醉人的滋味中，直到一只手突然撑在他胸口，一记猛推之下，将V推倒在他身后的墙上。V什么都没来得及说，就感觉到克里的手滑上他的喉咙，极具占有欲地抓紧他的脖子，另一手则溜下他的身体，熟练而轻易地解开了他的裤子。</p><p>“操，克儿，等等，我——”V话没说完，克里就将他勃起的阴茎从束缚中释放，他的抓握坚实又稳定，V在他手里硬得更厉害了。克里上下撸动他的动作熟练又急切，他一面将V的前液涂满V的阴茎，一面凑上前去，对年轻人微张的双唇开启了新的一轮进攻。V只得攀附住他情人的肩膀，一手插进他染白的发间，才能在对方的刺激之下、多重过载的感官之中勉强支撑自己。</p><p>他为克里急迫的手活儿呻吟出声，他喉间的压力在徐徐增加，他的鸡巴在克里手中跳动起来，而那人则不紧不慢地渐渐收紧手掌，发出充满占有欲的喘息：“唔，看来我刚发现了你一个小癖好呀，是不是？真想知道我还能找着多少……”V在他的声线中颤抖：克里低沉的嗓音在他耳畔吹拂，满是引诱，使他后颈的汗毛根根立起。操，克里把他变得多么敏感啊。他已经能从对方写满欲望的注视中望见胜利的得意神色了，他决心在满盘皆输之前打乱他的步调——是时候让他来领舞了。</p><p>就像是应和他的想法似的，音乐在此时切成了个更快、更具攻击性的节奏，他抓住克里走神的一瞬，扬起头来抽了口气，抬起双手在克里胸前一推，又伸手将他抓住，使他不致绊倒。突如其来的权力转换叫克里一时有些惊讶，不过当他意识到V对支配地位的企图中仍旧包括了保护他的一环，他便立即对V露出一个玩味的、勾引意味十足的笑容，挑衅着V进犯的胆量。</p><p>V保持着手上的压力，片刻不停，以一只有力的手将克里逼向旁边的沙发，把他推倒在上头，克里迅速地领会了他的意思，转过了身子，用双手和膝盖撑起身体，又一次将自己向V全盘展现。他从自己肩膀上方冲年轻人投去引诱的一瞥，伸出一只手去掴自己仍裹在衣料中的屁股，既是调戏，也是挑衅。V则是毫不犹豫地抓住了这削瘦男子的细腰，将他向自己扯来，玩味地揉了两把，才在他屁股上用力扇了一巴掌，得来了一声绝妙的呻吟。</p><p>看来这儿有点怪癖的可不止他一个人呐。</p><p>这样想着，V抓住克里紧身牛仔裤的裤腰，想要将他的裤子扯下，好和这勾引了他一整晚的翘臀仔细打个照面。操他妈的，这就是他为什么恨紧身牛仔裤！这玩意性感归性感，但根本没可能像这样从后边脱下来。像是察觉到V一时的失误，克里愉悦地转过身来，叫V离他想要的奖励再远一步、要捱的折磨再长一些。就V正受着的罪而言，这家伙的表情有点过于愉悦了。</p><p>“怎么啦，小帅哥？有什么东西找不着了么？”克里调笑道，嘴边挂起一抹邪恶的微笑，V企图藏起自己的沮丧，不太成功。“你是故意的，克儿！太坏了你。”V微微撅起了嘴，他不情愿地感觉有点儿丢脸，脸又烧红了。年长的男人支起身子，亲昵地钩住他的脖子，将他拉近，使他整个人都笼罩在自己身体上方，只差几寸的距离就能碰上。“就是这个表情……你这张脸。我怎么就看不厌呐……” V被克里·欧罗迪恩冰蓝色的注视蛊惑着，当他用如此低沉、如此庄重的喉音狺狺低语，他的思绪便无法不被他吸引、被他圈禁。年长者的另一只手也抬起，V感到他的嘴唇在被那人的拇指摩擦。克里以一种磨人的缓慢动作抚摸V的唇线，接着将一节拇指塞进了V的嘴里。V立刻开始吮吸他赐予他的那节手指，但并未移开视线，他看到克里的眼睛被纯粹的愉悦点亮，只因V吸吮他时是如此热切、如此急迫。</p><p>第二根手指进入了他的嘴，接着是第三根。V轻柔地呻吟着，用舌头去探索每一段指节，品尝舌尖上的每一丝滋味，尽力显示他的嘴还能为他的爱人带来怎样的快活。他热切地望着克里，却瞧见克里正沉醉于他所见的一切。在V眼前，这年长的摇滚乐手的双眼轻轻眯起，色欲在其中积聚，使V的信心又逐渐回来了，重又产生了报复的欲望。V一面继续引诱着、吮吸着，一面伸出一只空闲的手，抚上了摇滚乐手紧身裤的裆部，那儿已然鼓起了可观的一包。被缚的阴茎迎来一下下稳稳的抚触，V轻易便从克里口中听见一声甜美的叹息，而使V的欲望和兴致又再次膨胀了。</p><p>此时的V已不再满足于此，他故意松开牙关，使克里的手指一根一根从他温暖的口腔里脱离。一根唾液结成的细线连接了他的嘴唇和克里的指尖，他感觉到克里搁在他后颈的手指猛然紧了紧，指甲陷进他的皮肤，甚至刮出了血。这叫摇滚乐手猛地抽了口气，而V在疼痛与快意的混合冲击中咒骂一声——他可能又发现了一个新的性癖。这就是将V逼过边缘所需要的最后的刺激了，他发出一声充满欲望的低吼，飞快地除去了自己的上衣，将他被汗水点亮的躯体完全暴露在克里面前。可他没给爱人享受这一景象的时间，就伸手下去，将对方的上衣作同样处理。终于，他得见那昂贵植入体之全貌：金线镶边的义体勾勒，以如此引人惊叹的方式横穿过了摇滚明星古铜色的整具身躯。</p><p>没有再等一秒钟，两个人重又吻在一处。他俩彼此纠缠时，赤裸的身躯终于能够感受对方肌肤的触感。V置身上侧，而克里在他身下，轻轻顶起腰胯作为回应。不再压抑的欲望驱使，他俩的亲吻变得又深又野。双手在对方身上狂热地探索抚摩，争抢着支配者的控制权，而当克儿的指甲以那种完美的、疼痛的、满是占有欲的方式划过他的后背时，V无可抑止地惊喘出声。他察觉到自己又一次顺应了这摇滚小子的意愿，又迅速转变了策略：他从年长者的双唇之间抬起身子，转而吻着他喉间金线勾勒出边缘的义体，沿着脖子上的义体线逐步向下，直到胸膛。他一路又啃又咬，胡乱而毫无章法的亲吻显然将要把他的伴侣逼疯。</p><p>“操他妈的V，现在谁他妈才是那个坏人？”</p><p>年轻人只是给了他个甜腻的笑，便沿着他的腹部一路向下。他伸出舌头，缓缓舔过克里的每一段义体线，又在其间柔软的皮肤上落下咬痕。他拉长舔舐的时间，叫他的戏弄愈长愈好，长得近乎折磨，只为了让克里看清楚自己如何才是那个不耐的人：他的呻吟逐渐变作了绝望的哀叫和挫败的低咆。V恐怕再玩儿下去，他的糖爹就要为了惩罚他而再次夺去主导权，于是迅速地解开了克里的皮带、扯下牛仔裤的拉链，终于将那勃起已久的物事从束缚中解放出来。</p><p>年轻人花了点儿时间，粗重地喘息着，仔细欣赏了一番眼前这话儿的尺寸，指头在顶端逡巡两圈。他抬起头来接住克里冰蓝色的注视，戏弄似的冲他闪了闪眼睫，视线不错，徐徐伸出舌尖，在那勃起的阴茎头部煽情地舔吻起来。微咸的前液与爱人美妙的麝香使他发出甜美的呻吟，克里腰身弹动、后背拱起，他却双手将他固定在原处。克里口中泄出难耐的喘息，可V只是继续挑逗，绝不让他获得满足。那年长的摇滚歌手终于受够了年轻人的无礼，微笑着、低吼着推搡他，自己坐起身子，在沙发上变换了体位。现下，他稳稳坐着，向后倚着靠背，而让V跪倒在他身前的地板上。他张开双腿，一只有力的手以不容置疑的动作引导着V，靠向他搏动的阴茎。他将手指插入年轻人短短的发间，旨在叫他这回好好表现。</p><p>“给我看看，你这小嘴还能吃下多少？”</p><p>V带着一股惺惺作态的天真无邪向上望去，接受克里的挑衅，顺从了指示。真他妈的，V又一次被夺去了主导权，可他爱得要死，半点儿都不愿抱怨。他年纪不大，也没有克里那样过分丰富的经验，可口交——这是他的天赋所在。不再压抑自己的渴望，V抓住克里松开的裤腰，终于将那紧身裤扯下，丢过了房间，急迫地张开双唇，用摇滚歌手的阴茎填满了自己的嘴。口中的体味与被撑开的快感使他低低地呻吟，他缓缓地上下动起头部，无意识地迎上了鼓点的节拍，舌头沿着柱体上搏动的血管上下打转，只为让对方感觉更好。V一面吸吮，一面抬起一手玩弄抚摩爱人的双球，另一手稳定地沿着柱体上下撸动。逐渐增加的快感之下，克里发出急促的喘息，而V在他的呻吟声中心跳加速。他偶然抬眼望去时，即可看见克里在他的吸吮之中整个人融化，这叫年轻人甚至更加饥渴，心中的念头只剩要下将爱人抽动的阴茎尽数吞下。</p><p>“操V……啊！操，你从不让我失望——不要——啊……嗯嗯，不要停……”</p><p>他感觉到克儿的指头在他发间收紧，将他的头保持在原处，只准他在喘息时仍旧含着他的龟头，接下来就再次小心地将他摁回自己的鸡巴上，继续他该做的事。这次，戏弄他、晾着他，他都不再允许了。这回的快感来得更加汹涌，摇滚明星扬起脑袋，气喘吁吁地呻吟着，赞美V吸屌的本事，直说自己从未预想他竟有如此天分。当V开始急迫地、饥渴地给他深喉，他的臀部也开始不可抑制地小幅扭摆。</p><p>V准备着就这么给他当场吸出来，就这么品尝、吞下，不论克里即将给他什么东西，可他的尝试被粗暴地叫停，他感觉到一只手抓住他的下巴，迫使他向上望去。这突然的动作使他全心渴望的美味鸡巴从他口中弹落，一根口水混合前液的粘稠银线滑落他的下颌，他迷茫地望向克里，神情写满渴望。他只期望自己没做错什么事，却望见克里薄汗覆满的身体闪出淫欲的光辉，望见克里醺醺的双目——他抚摸V头发的动作充满爱意。他停了一停，使自己找回对身体的控制力。</p><p>“你接着吸，我就要射得太快了……”克里道，以拇指轻柔地抚去V下巴上沾满的口水，又将它抹回V唇间，V热情地伸出舌头去迎接。“我还不想就这么结束咱们的狂欢。”</p><p>毫无预警地，V被用力地搡了一把，他正手忙脚乱地企图站直、不让自己摔倒，克里的双臂就迅疾而至，稳住他的腰胯，将他俩的身体贴在了一起。V尚在突如其来的惊疑中徘徊，那年长者便毫无犹豫地利用了他这一瞬的示弱，迅速矮下身去，望向年轻人未受关注的、抽动的阴茎。他低吼着扯下那条紧身皮裤，连带将年轻人身上最后的布料，一并扔去一边。他就这么抓住V的阴茎，毫无停顿，给了年轻人一记凶狠的、直截了当的深喉，径直将他的阴茎迎进了喉咙里。V从未经历过这个。他的舌头在每一个应在的敏感点上弹动，V膝盖软了。</p><p>“操……！！”——这便是V一屁股跌坐在身后的玻璃矮桌上时，唯一能从齿间挤出的话语，几面上的酒瓶与酒杯都被他粗暴地拨去地下。再也无法直立，V一手放上了克里上下移动的头部，而另一人帮着他向后仰去，稳住身形。V软弱的指头插入了漂白的短发之间，眼望着他的爱人饥渴而凶猛地吞吐他硬到发痛的阴茎。克里低沉的呻吟和甜美的吸吮几乎立刻将V逼过顶峰，他仰起头来，急急地抽了口气。这就如同经历一次任何毒品都无法给他的快感高峰，而V已然对此上瘾。他不觉得他还能再忍多久……</p><p>感觉到他即将高潮，克里突兀地不再吃他，停下了，V立即发出一声绝望的悲鸣：“操，克儿——不要！你为什么要这么对我？！”可克里只是大笑一声，一手绕上他抽动的阴茎，拇指按压上他顶端的小孔。痛不欲生的几秒过后，V的高潮在他的压迫之中平息，不得释放。</p><p>“因为啊，V，我已经和你说过了。我可不想就这么结束咱们的狂欢。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>